Economy
"It helps to feed the hungry, quench the thirst of the thirsty as well instigating murders. Gold may be what the world turns and yet sometimes what causes it to halt." The economy in the setting is largely focused on agriculture and some industry. With cities bringing up large revenue due to trade and taxations, money is the primary indicator of wealth. Most countries have their own coinage and set of import as export products. But many regions have their own economy ongoing, with clans and local authorities having an influence on the said economy. Note: Some resources are listed as Rice, grain and olives. This doesn't mean that not more variants exist. It is to give a general idea of what is being produced in the respective country or clan. Another great example is perhaps 'wine'. There are many alcoholic beverages that could be classified as mead, ale, wine and such. To not create humongous lists of exports and imports, we will keep it to such simple generalisations. Empire of Akino The Empire of Akino economy, in general, is mostly self-containing. Trade between the provinces is promoted and conducted by small trade business as clans while various large cities support the trade with as the function of staple sites. Several laws are in place to support as protect the financial endeavours those who enjoy full citizenship but some friction and struggle still take place between trade business as clans. The economy of the Empire is quite strong due to the organised taxation that is being regulated by both the provinces as clans. The industry of the empire is quite present as well but this is only of sufficient worth in the large cities that are usually the capitals of the provinces or large clans. It mainly exports: * Timber * Iron, steel, tin silver as gold * Cattle * Horses * Furs * Stone, marble * Rice, grain, spices and olives * Sugar * Wine * Linen * Silk * Dyes It mainly imports: * Salt * Glass * Bronze, copper The main trading partner of the Empire is the Lightning country. There exist some trade with the Empire and the Earth country but this is quite minor and not of any sufficient amount to be considered a large boost to the Imperial economy. Intern, the imperial economy is fuelled by the trade that takes places between the provinces and clans. The Great Clans such as the Uchiha, Tokugawa and Cho have the most influence and sway on the Imperial economy. The Cho effectively control the trade that takes places in the eastern and southern part of the Empire but has managed to gain a large percentage on the trade of weapons and raw resources like timber and metals. The Tokugawa have established a strong trading base in the western part. They conduct the most trade in the western provinces and with the Yakimara clans. Through their contact and cooperating with the Hon clan, they have managed to gain some trade agreement with the Cho clan, demoting competition in trade between them and promote cooperation. This has led to that the Tokugawa and Cho clans reach and power of trading has increased. The northern sphere of the Imperial economy is dominated by the Uchiha clan. They use their diplomatic approach to solidify their influence as well cooperate with the clans and provinces such as the Grass and Rain province. This has led to the Uchiha clan gaining more wealth. Being the only source of producing silk, the Uchiha clan has gained a monopoly on the silk trade within the Empire. Currency The currency of the Empire of Akino has undergone some of the most changes in the known world. Most provinces had their own currency but with the formation of the Fire Union, the administration worked to create a national currency. Replacing the regional currencies, the silver kages and golden daimyos would stay in place until the forming of the Akinian Empire. The currency would eventually be replaced after two months with the dawn of the Empire. Preparation to replace the coinage already had been taken place months before the Akinian empire was formed officially. The changes would be fast and only since recently have the Imperial currency managed to replace the old currency in all provinces thanks to the efficient Imperial bureaucracy. The Akenian currency is divided into three values: * Copper Dragons * Silver Shields, one silver shield is equal to thirty copper dragons, * Golden Suns, one golden sun is equal to thirty silver shields. A Copper dragon allow a person to purchase a small meal. Whereas a silver shield can easily arrange both lodging and supper for three days at a regular tavern. A golden sun can easily arrange the double amount of nights of lodging and supper at a regular tavern. Interesting about the golden sun is that on one side is the Akenian crest of a sun depicted while on the other side the 'head' of the ruling empress or emperor. Clan, Dynasties and Trade Corporations A list of clans, dynasties as trade corporations and what they produce and trade: Great Clans and dynasties * Cho Clan of the Fire province. ** Gems, tea, weapons and armour, alcohol, flax grain and horses. * Hon Clan of the Fire province. ** Iron, timber, weapons and armour, linen and Hon mercenaries . * Sarutobi Clan of the Fire province. ** Iron, timber as manufactured goods with timber, amber, flax, alcohol, medicines. * Tokugawa Clan of the Fire province. ** Alcohol, jewelry, medicines and * Uchiha Clan of the Fire province ** Flax, rice, spices, silk, silver and jewellery. * Tamiyo Dynasty of the River Province ** Gold, rice, ceramics, dyes, bronze and jewellery. Regular Clans * Hanta Clan of the Fire province. * Hyuuga Clan of the Fire province. * Hyuzu Clan of the Fire province. ** Dragon Steel, weapons and armour, tools, * Nimatsu Clan of the Fire province. * Nara Clan of the Fire province. * Senju Clan of the Fire province. ** Rice, Olives, Silk and Sugar. * Yamanaka Clan of the Fire province. ** Grain, linen, tin, dyes Small Clans * Arkos Clan of the Rain Province. * Housha Clan of the Rain Province. * Kurosawa Clan of the Rain Province. * Miyazato Clan of the Fire Province. * Omari Clan of the Rain Province. ** Cattle but primarily rice. * Riojin Clan of the Rain Province. Lightning Country The economy in the Lightning Country is thriving due to the trade and tribute that the vassal countries of the Frost, Snow and Sky country provide to the Lightning country. With the various clans and nomadic tribes attributing to the economy, one could say that the Lightning Country's economy is quite stable. Despite various setbacks and ongoing tensions between the clans - of both settled and nomadic nature - the Lightning Country is a large exporter of raw resources. Its industry isn't the most developed and thus has likely to do with only a few urban centres able to support a sufficient industry to be of any worth mentioning. It mainly exports: * Timber. * Iron, copper, lead and tin * Silver * Salt * Grain * Leather * Furs * Horses * Wool * Flax * Cattle, namely cows and sheep * Amber It mainly imports: * Silk * Dyes * Wine * Olive oil * Manufactured goods such as glass, The main trading partners of the Lightning Country are its vassals. Thanks to the alliance and good relations between the Lightning country and the Empire of Akino, there is some trade ongoing between the two large nations. There is some trade with nations like the Iron as Rice country but this is rather minimal. The majority of the raw resources, however, are being used by the Lightning country itself. Taxation is slightly less important as many of the nomads don't have enough wealth nor stay long enough in one spot to await a tax collector. Tribute from the vassal countries, however, make up for a big percentage of the Lightning country's economy. Currency The coinage that the Lightning Country uses is called yen. The coins are made either of silver or gold. Naturally, the yen coins that are made of silver are less worth than those of gold - one golden yen is worth a dozen of silver yen coins. In the Lightning Country, one silver yen can afford a person a decent meal as well a lodging at a tavern for two nights. A golden yen can afford much more. Clan, Dynasties and Trade Corporations A list of clans, dynasties as trade corporations and what they produce and trade: Great Clans * Alaricus Clan of the Lightning country. ** Iron, steel, coal, gold and fish. * Hojo Clan of the Lightning Country. ** Linen, alcohol, wax, rice and silver. * Sanosuke Clan of the Lightning Country. ** Timber, ships, iron, tin, copper, bronze and jewellery. Regular Clans * Hishima Clan of the Lightning Country. * Irozaki Clan of the Lightning Country. * Jun Clan of the Lightning Country. * Sato Clan of the Lightning Country. ** Wool, cattle, medicines, Republic of the Water Country The economy in the Republic is heavily dependent on trade. While the nation earns a solid income from taxation and some tribute from vassals and clans, its main income is the trade that flows through the Republic. Merchant ships travel far south to engage in trading with the more southern island states and nations. Through the trade with these southern nations, foreign goods and wealth are brought back to bolster the Republic's wealth. While trade with many other nations is restricted to diplomatic tension and historical friction between the Republic and various nations, it is engaged in some minimal trade with other nations. It mainly exports: * Salt * Bronze, tin and copper * Rice, olives and sake * Glass and crystal rock * Wax * Linen * Sugar It mainly imports: * Metals such as steel, lead and iron * Timber * Precious metals such as silver and gold * Spices * Wine * Grain * Marble The main trade partner of the Republic are the islands nations south of the archipelago nation. Trade flows through various corporations that organise and maintain the merchant fleets. Though there are various laws in place to prevent hostile takeovers to be common and keep competition somewhat fair, there is quite some power struggle between these trading imperia within the Republic. The various islands within the Republic have their own small economic climate with their cities as trade hubs. But with the growing centralisation towards Kirigakure, the Republic capital. This has caused Kirigakure to become the staple port of the region. The location of the Republican capital further promotes future trade between the south and the north but also the west and the eastern continent. Yet these possibilities have been hampered by the diplomatic and historical friction that exists between the Republic and some of its large neighbours. Currency The official coinages of the Republic are the: * Copper Eggs, * Silver Drakes, one silver drake equals twenty copper eggs. * Golden Dragons, one golden dragon equals twenty silver drakes. To give an idea about their worth, one could purchase a small loaf of bread with a copper egg. A silver drake could allow one to purchase a decent meal whereas a golden dragon could allow one to arrange lodging and supper in a tavern for a week. Clan, Dynasties and Trade Corporations A list of clans, dynasties as trade corporations and what they produce and trade: Category:Economy Category:Clans Category:Countries